Koizora
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Aku mencintainya, selamanya. Sai, seseorang yang begitu aku cintai. Tapi bagaimana bisa perasaanku berubah seperti ini. Kenapa kau dengan mudah merebut hatiku darinya, Sasuke teme? Ini semua salahmu! Kau membuatku menghianatinya. Please RnR!FemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama, Poem

Pairing : SasuxFemNaruxSai

Rated : T

* * *

-oooOOOooo-

Kuingin memanggil bintang turun dari langit

Aku ingin hidup dihari yang tak pernah mati

Kuingin merubah dunia hanya untukmu

Semua yang tak mungkin ingin kulakukan

Kuingin memelukmu dalam hujan

Ingin kucium senyummu dan rasakan sakitmu

Kutahu apa yang menarik saat melihatmu

Dalam kebohongan ini kaulah kebenaran

Setiap saat kau sentuh aku

Aku menjadi bangga karena dirimu

Aku bersinar bagai lilin di kegelapan

Saat kau katakan bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku

Kuingin membuatmu melihat aku apa adanya

Menunjukkanmu kesendirian dan…

Apa gunanya kau masuk dalam hidupku

Karna kau adalah segalanya bagiku

Dunia tanpamu…

Aku merasa kekurangan yang kubutuhkan

Hanya cinta dan kesetianmu

Yang bisa membuatku tegar

Tak terlupakan itulah kau

Kau bagaikan lau cinta yang melekat dalam hatiku

Kau tak terlupakan walau dekat ataupun jauh

Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki..

-oooOOOooo-

* * *

Naruto POV

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu bersama pacarku, Sai. Detik-detik bersamanya sangat berharga bagiku, senyumannya adalah senyumanku. Aku sangat bahagia bisa selalu bersamanya, moment-moment yang aku lakukan bersamanya selalu membuatku bahagia. Sai adalah segalanya bagiku, aku hidup hanya untuknya dan aku matipun hanya untuknya pula. Kami sudah 1 tahun berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA ini. Aku sangat mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri.

Sai adalah sesosok laki-laki yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Di saat aku sedang sedih, dia selalu ada untukku, menemaniku hingga aku terlelap dalam tidur dan mimpi indahku. Sai selalu memberiku mimpi-mimpi indah, dia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan diriku. Sesulit apapun itu, dia selalu berjalan di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku agar bisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Aku mencintainya, mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri.

Sai POV

Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari dalam diriku, kau adalah segalanya. Hidup tanpamu adalah hampa. Mencintaimu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah aku sentuh. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, menyentuh setiap mili tubuh halusmu itu. Aku pun bahagia bisa selalu bersamamu. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, menjagamu dimanapun kau berada.

Saat pertama kali melihatmu, jantungku mulai berdetak, senyumanmu membuat hatiku terguncang. Matamu yang biru itu bagai langit yang begitu cerah. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintai apapun yang ada dalam dirimu. Detik-detik bersamapun akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang terindah untuk kita.

-oooOOOooo-

Naruto POV

Aku terkulai lemas di sebuah rumah sakit saat menunggu sebuah kabar dari seseorang di dalam sana. Lampu merah menyala terang, sebuah ruangan ICU tertutup rapat. Aku menangis, menangisi semua kesalahanku. Aku mohon, jangan ambil dia dariku.

* * *

_**Flasback**_

Siang ini Sai berjanji akan mengajakku berkeliling dengan naik motor. Kami membuat janji bertemu di sebuah taman tepat jam 2 siang. Aku pun tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Tepat jam 2 siang, aku menunggunya di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sai pun datang dengan motornya. Aku membonceng di belakangnya, memeluknya dengan bahagia.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sai padaku.

"Aku ingin ke laut! Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Rasanya kangen sekali."

"Oke, kita ke laut sekarang." Teriaknya cempreng mengisi kebahagian kami.

Akhirnya kami pun pergi ke laut bersama. Walau hanya memandang pemandangan di sana dan tidak masuk ke daerah lautnya, aku sudah sangat bahagia bisa bersamanya melihat laut.

Aku masih memeluknya dengan senang sambil mencium aroma badan khas Sai ini. Aroma badan yang seperti laut ini membuatku sangat terbuai olehnya.

"Ukh.." desahku.

"Naruto, jangan menciumi bajuku seperti itu." sungutnya saat mengetahui aku yang diam-diam mencium aroma badan wanginya itu. Namun di balik itu aku melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Sai.

"Hehehe… Baumu kecut sekali, sih."

"Enak saja!" gertaknya. "Mana mungkin! Begini-beginikan aku memakai parfum yang kau berikan padaku."

"Kau memakainya?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan kau yang memberikannya untukku, mana mungkin aku akan memakainya."

"Hahaha.. Senangnya."

"Dasar kau!" sungutnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Hal seperti itulah yang paling aku sukai darinya, membuat hatiku begitu bahagia saat dia menyentuhku.

Aku memegang tangannya yang masih mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Lalu tangannya pun turun ke pipiku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Aku pun masih menyentuh tangannya sambil memejamkan mataku, menikmati setiap detik sentuhannya di tubuhku. Aroma inilah yang benar-benar aku sukai, aroma yang bisa membuatku tenang bersamanya.

Kini aku merasakan ada sebuah kehangatan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku terutama bibirku. Sai menciumku, mencium bibirku dengan hangat. Aku bahagia, aku pun memeluknya. Tak ingin melepasnya untuk saat ini. Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu untuk beberapa saat, ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu ini hanya untuk bersamanya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum, karena hanya dengan bersamamu saja aku sudah sebahagia ini.

Akhirnya kamipun memutuskan untuk berkeliling-keliling kembali. Di tengah perjalanan, Sai tiba-tiba menyuruhku memakai helm yang ia pakai. Karena aku tak punya firasat apapun, aku dengan senang hati memakainya. Aku masih dengan fantasiku, menutup kedua mataku dan menciumi aroma milik Sai. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, entah kenapa Sai menggenggam erat tanganku yang masih memeluknya. Erat.. Dengan erat.. Erat sekali. Aku perlahan mencoba membuka mataku. Aku begitu kaget saat ada sebuah truk bermuatan besar tengah berada di depan mataku dan menyenggol motor kami. Aku terpelanting jatuh dari motor, tapi hanya sebuah luka-luka kecil yang aku dapatkan. Saat aku perlahan mencoba membuka mataku, terlihat sebuah darah segar mengalir di tanganku.

'Darah… merah… pekat..' aku tersentak saat melihat darah itu. Aku mohon, semoga ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Namun, mataku menangkap sebuah sosok yang tergeletak di depan sana dengan darah di sekitarnya. 'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini salah! Tidak mungkin!' Tidak mungkin itu Sai! Sai tidak akan meninggalkanku, tidak mungkin!

"Huuuuaaaaa….." aku menangis sekeras mungkin, aku tidak peduli air mataku akan habis saat ini juga. Aku mulai mendekatinya, mencoba memanggil namanya. Aku harap dia akan mendengar panggilanku ini. "Sai.. Sai.. Sai! SAI! SAI!" aku memanggil namanya berulang kali, tapi dia tidak sekalipun menjawabnya. "Huuuaaaaa….. Sai, bangun. Aku mohon bangunlah. Demi aku.." aku terus saja mencoba memanggil namanya, hingga sebuah ambulance datang menghampiri kami. Seseorang tengah keluar dari mobil itu dan ingin mengangkat Sai ke mobil. "Tidak! Jangan sentuh! Aku mohon! Jangan ambil Sai! Huuuaaaa… ja..ngan bawa per..gi!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin agar mereka tidak membawanya pergi dariku. Tapi tetap saja tidak dihiraukan sampai ada seseorang yang menyuntikkan sebuah obat penenang pada tanganku. Dan aku pun mulai lemas dan perlahan menutup mataku.

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

-oooOOOooo-

Beberapa jam aku menunggu, akhirnya seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan seragam biru dan sebuah masker yang barusan ia lepas dari mulutnya mulai mendekati tempatku duduk. Dokter itu sepertinya memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya, dia tak kuasa memberi tahu kabar seseorang di dalam sana. Beberapa detik dokter itu terdiam sambil melihatku yang penuh air mata. Dan akhirnya dokter itu angkat bicara.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi pendarahan di kepalanya tak bisa lagi kami tangani. Selama perjalanan ke sini, dia sudah mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Jadi maafkan kami, kami tak bisa menolongnya." ucap dokter itu terlihat menyesal memberi tahu kabar buruk itu padaku. Aku pun tak kuasa menahan kesedihan ini. Aku tak percaya sebegitu cepat dia meninggalkanku. Aku terkulai lemas, air mata mulai mengucur deras kembali. Malam itu aku menangis, menangis begitu keras di rumah sakit sampai Ibu dan Ayah datang dan akhirnya aku pun terkulai pingsan.

-oooOOOooo-

Sudah beberapa hari ini, aku mengunci diriku di kamarku. Padahal besok adalah hari pertama masuk di kelas 2. Aku tak punya semangat untuk memulai hariku kembali, semua bagai menghilang dari hadapanku. Cahaya yang selama ini selalu bersama dan menerangi telah hilang dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Menangis, itulah kerjaanku setiap hari. Masih terasa, sentuhan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku saat kecelakaan itu.

Telepon di kamarku selalu berdering setiap hari, aku berharap itu adalah Sai yang akan menelponku seperti biasanya. Namun semuanya tengah sirna secepat itu.

"Naruto, kalau kau mendengarkan ini. Jawablah aku. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi aku tahu ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tak bisa dihindari. Sai pasti juga tahu akan hal ini, dia pasti.. Naruto, aku mohon jangan mengurung dirimu terus menerus. Sai pun pasti tak suka kau seperti ini. Oh, ya.. kau dan aku sekelas lagi di kelas 2B. Aku harap besok kau sudah masuk lagi. Aku akan menunggumu." Itulah sepenggal mailbox dari sahabat baikku, Sakura. Sakura adalah sahabatku semenjak masuk dari SMA, dia teman pertamaku.

-oooOOOooo-

Aku tidak mau membuat Sakura mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Naruto, kau yakin mau masuk sekolah hari ini. Kau bisa istirahat dulu, kalau kau mau." ucap ibu penuh gelisah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ibu tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin masuk sekolah hari ini, lagipula inikan hari pertamaku di kelas 2." jelasku.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ja, ittekimasu."

"Itterasai." jawab ibu yang kutahu pasti ibu sangat khawatir dengan kondisi dan keadaanku sekarang.

Akhirnya aku pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ini mulai tak biasa dalam keseharianku. Berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah. Biasanya Sai selalu menjemputku dengan motornya, tapi itu semua sudah tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku dengan berat masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi aku memberanikan diriku untuk mulai menapaki jalan yang serasa berat itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura merangkul tanganku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Okaeri, Naruto-chan." Katanya yang penuh kehangatan itu. "Aku sudah mencarikan tempat duduk untukmu. Kau bisa duduk di dekatku atau di belakangku mulai hari ini."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku duduk di belakang saja, aku masih perlu ketenangan." jawabku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya sambil membawaku ke kursi yang akan aku duduki. Setelah aku duduk di kursiku, Sakura tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tanganku dan berkata, "Naruto-chan, aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi aku yakin ini semua bukan salahmu, karena Sai sudah merencanakan ini semua. Ini semua keputusan yang dia buat. Jadi aku mohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau masih punya aku, sahabatmu. Aku menyanyangimu Naruto-chan. Kalau kau perlu bantuanku, jangan segan-segan mengatakannya padaku. Aku pasti siap akan menolongmu."

"Hmm~ terima kasih Sakura."

Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaranpun dimulai. Di tengah pelajaran, aku hanya memandang ke arah keluar jendela. Berkhayal dan berharap Sai akan menungguku di gerbang sana. Namun ini semua adalah khayalan yang tak mungkin terjadi. Aku masih memandang ke arah luar jendela, memandangi gerbang sekolah yang ditutup itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku dikagetkan dengan sosok yang membuatku membelalakkan mata, dia melompati gerbang agar bisa masuk ke sekolah. Aku terkejut sampai tidak sadar mulai berdiri dari dudukku. Semua orangpun mulai menatapku aneh dan akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. Aku pun kembali mencari sosok orang itu, namun dia tengah menghilang di sana.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kaget melihat Sasuke, ya?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Sasuke?"

"Dia mantan anak kelas 1A, walau sering terlambat dia itu bintang kelas, lho. Aku berharap dia bisa jadi pacarku nanti. Hehehe.." jelas Sakura.

Dan di tengah-tengah obrolan kami, ada seseorang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas tanpa permisi. Dia orang yang tadi, orang yang barusan melompat dari gerbang.

"Sasuke! Kalau masuk jangan terlambat lagi. Ini pertama kalinya kau masuk di kelasku, jadi aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu. Tapi lain kali kalau kau terlambat lagi, aku akan memberimu hukuman." kata Kakashi sensei pada orang itu.

"Ck~ mendokusei." ketusnya. Dia pun menyusuri tempat duduk yang kosong, dan hanya ada satu kursi kosong di kelas ini. Dan itu adalah kursi di sebelahku. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku masih terkejut dengan sosoknya. Sosok yang hampir mirip dengan Sai.

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama, Poem

Pairing : SasuxFemNaru

Rated : T

* * *

-oooOOOooo-

Aku terhenti saat berjalan

Aku terdiam saat bicara

Dan aku tertunduk saat berdiri

Jantung ini terasa berhenti

Bibir tak sanggup berkata

Hanya bertanya dalam hati

Walau mata ini terpejam atau terbuka

Hanya dia yang kulihat

Takkan pudar meski terhindar…

Waktu ini terus bergulir

Tapi bayangmu terus hadir

Kucoba melangkah maju

Meninggalkan masa lalu,

Beban yang kupikul

Sendirian aku jalani

Bersama sepi dan sesal

Sangat perih… Mengores hati.

Langkah demi langkah

Jalan demi jalan

Terlewati sudah tiada kata indah…

-oooOOOooo-

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah kematian Sai. Masih terasa hangat genggaman tangannya di tanganku. Siang ini hujan mulai turun dengan deras, aku hanya sendirian termenung menatap langit yang mendung. Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk ke sekolah, entah aku tidak tahu alasannya. Mungkin saja dia sedang sakit, karena beberapa hari ini memang cuaca sangat dingin. Dalam kesendirianku, tak ada satupun teman menghampiriku. Begitu saja lebih baik, lebih baik aku sendiri daripada bersama orang lain selain Sai. Aku tidak butuh semuanya, yang kubutuhkan hanya Sai! Hanya dia seorang! Untukku.. dan untuk selamanya…

-oooOOOooo-

**Normal POV**

Siang itu para segerombolan anak-anak cowok sedang berkerumun di sebuah kelas sambil mengobrol ria. Diantaranya Shikamaru yang sedang asik dengan tidur siangnya, Chouji dengan cemilannya dan Kiba yang asik bergosib bersama Sasuke.

"Hei, bagaimana tanggapanmu dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya salah satu murid di dalam kelas ini yang bernama Kiba.

"Hnn~Aku tidak suka cewek pendiam. Tidak menarik." sungutnya.

"Ah, dasar kau ini. Bukalah matamu! Bukankah dia itu manis?"

"Tak ada urusannya denganku. Aku tak suka tipe seperti dia."

"Hah~ Dasar cowok dingin!" ejek Kiba.

-Sasuke, di mata teman-teman cowoknya dia adalah cowok yang super dingin. Namun di mata para cewek, Sasuke adalah cowok idaman yang memang pantas dijadikan pacar. Tapi di mata Sasuke, semua cewek itu menyebalkan dan hanya segerombolan ayam yang berisik. Mata Onyx-nya bisa meluluhkan tatapan para cewek, dan wajahnya nan tampan itu mampu membuat semua cewek bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun sayang, salah satu sifat buruk Sasuke adalah sering bertengkar. Maka tak salah kalau dia juga disebut sebagai anak berandalan. Kononnya dia hampir pernah membunuh seseorang saat pertengkaran mereka.-

Di saat-saat mereka mengobrol, datanglah Neji menggandeng tangan Gaara dengan innocentnya.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak.." ucap Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Mana mungkin aku tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahuku!" potong Kiba yang menyebalkan.

"Makanya dengarkan pembicaraanku dulu!" gertak Neji emosi.

"Enn~ Kalian kenapa gandengan?" tanya Kiba heran melihat Neji yang bergandengan dengan Gaara.

"Waaa!" jeritnya saat dia lupa melepaskan tangan Gaara. Gaara sendiri hanya malu dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Bilang saja kalau kalian pacaran." sahut Chouji yang masih asik dengan cemilannya.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" bentak Neji dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau homo? Mengaku sajalah." sahut Kiba.

"Aku bukan homo!" bentak Neji kembali.

"Kalau kau bukan homo, lalu kita ini apa?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah innocentnya.

Mendengar itupun Neji mulai lemas. Dia memang tidak bisa memarahi Gaara, karena dia memang tak bisa memarahi orang yang disukainya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke pembicaraan yang tadi." gumam Neji lemas.

"Pembicaraan yang mana? Dari tadi juga kau belum memulai pembicaraanmu." sahut Kiba hingga membuat Neji semakin geram dibuatnya.

"Hah, aku punya gosib. Kalian pasti baru saja membicarakan anak yang bernama Naruto itukan?"

'Dia pasti menguping?' batin Kiba, Chouji dan Sasuke. Shikamaru pun ikut membatinnya, karena memang sedari tadi dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara mereka yang terlalu keras mengobrol.

"Aku turut berduka untuknya, sebenarnya 2 minggu yang lalu pacarnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Pacarnya meninggal di depan matanya sendiri. Itu pasti berat untuknya. Makanya dia jadi pendiam seperti itu, padahal dulu katanya dia anak yang ceria dan suka tertawa. Tapi semenjak kematian pacarnya, dia menjadi lebih suka menyendiri dari pada bergaul dengan yang lainnya." cerocos Neji.

"Kau tahu banyak, ya? Dapat info dari mana?"

"Hehem~ Aku dapat info dari Gaara. Dia diberitahu oleh temannya yang dulu pernah satu kelas dengan Naruto." jawabnya bangga.

"Hnn~" Sasuke pun melirik Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang memang ia pikirkan.

Jam pelajaranpun dimulai, semua murid mulai kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Gaara, dia mulai meninggalkan kelas dan kembali ke kelasnya di kelas 2F. Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Naruto, dia kembali melirik wanita itu dengan mata ekornya.

-oooOOOooo-

**Naruto POV**

Masih kupajang fotonya di kamarku dan masih terasa pula tawa yang menenangkanku. Sesekali aku menyentuhnya, lalu memeluknya. Air mata masih saja tak kuasa terbendung hingga mengucur deras di pipiku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sekali lagi.. sekali lagi. Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku mencintainya. Sai, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanmu? Padahal kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau sudah mengingkari janjimu, lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang..

Tepat jam 5 sore, aku harus ke supermarket membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya Ibu tak mengijinkanku untuk membelinya, namun aku hanya ingin mengisi kekosonganku ini dengan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku tentangnya. Walau hanya untuk sekejab saja…

Aku pun segera memakai mantel orange kesukaanku dan juga mengambil payung bergambar rubah itu. Lalu aku mulai berjalan menuju supermarket. Selama perjalanan, pikiranku hanya kosong dan kosong. Tak ada satupun yang bisa aku lupakan tentangnya. Tentang tatapan matanya, tentang senyumannya dan tentang sentuhannya yang selalu bisa membuatku gila. Aku pun kembali berjalan seperti biasa, sampai ada sesuatu yang mengusik pandanganku. Aku tertegun melihat sebuah perkelahian di sela gang sepi yang memang rawan sekali. Bukan pertengkaran itu yang membuatku terkejut, namun ada seseorang yang membuatku harus membelalakkan mata kembali. Sasuke? Ternyata rumor tentang dia adalah anak berandalan yang suka berkelahi memang benar. Ingin aku mengabaikan perkelahian itu dan kembali berjalan menuju supermarket. Namun langkah kakiku masih terhenti melihatnya berkelahi dengan beberapa orang di sana, walau akhirnyapun dia yang menang. Hingga beberapa menit aku masih menatap perkelahian itu. Dan akhirnya diapun menyadari keberadaanku di sini. Dia menatapku, menatap tepat kedua mataku. Membuatku harus mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke supermarket, namun entah kenapa aku merasa sedang diikuti. Kutengok ke belakang, ternyata Sasuke sedang mengikutiku di belakang. Dan sesampainya di supermarket. Kembali kutengok dia, dan akhirnya dia sudah tak ada lagi di belakangku. Aku pun membeli semua keperluan yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam, lalu kembali pulang ke rumah. Tapi seperjalananku pulang aku merasa diikuti lagi oleh seseorang. Lalu kutengok ke belakang, dan ternyata Sasuke masih mengikutiku di belakang. Aku semakin kesal dibuatnya, kenapa dia mengikutiku terus. Akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Ada urusan apa denganku? Kalau masalah tadi aku tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa." sahutku. Kulihat dia hanya diam saja, membuatku kesal dibuatnya. Tapi perlahan dia mulai mendekatiku, membuatku semakin takut.

"Teman-temanku bilang kau cewek manis dan pendiam. Tapi menurut pendapatku, kau adalah cewek bodoh yang perlu dihibur."

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah padaku? Padahal kami tak pernah satu kalipun berbicara di kelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentakku mulai panas.

"Hnn~ Sudah waktunya." Gumamnya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Aku pun kaget saat dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku lari. "Paman, aku pinjam sepedanya, ya? Nanti aku kembalikan!" teriaknya kepada seseorang pemilik sepeda itu lalu menaikinya dan memboncengku di belakang.

"Hei, apa maksudnya ini? Kita mau kemana? Dasar pencuri sepeda!" cerocosku.

Sasuke hanya diam dan dengan cepat menggenjot pedal sepeda itu. Dia menggenjot dengan penuh tenaga saat jalan mulai menanjak. 'Aroma yg sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sai.' batinnya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, aku pun bingung kenapa dia membawaku ke tempat seperti ini. Bukit yang lumayan jauh dari rumah hingga mencapai 30 menit.

"Akhirnya sampai. Ternyata kau berat sekali."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Tempat apa ini? Hei!" Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap ke depan. Melihat itu membuatku kesal dibuatnya. "Aku pulang saja!" sungutku. Namun baru dua langkah aku menjauh darinya, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan membuatku berada di posisi yang aneh. Kenapa dia bisa berada di belakangku? Kedua tangannya menyentuh pundakku.

"Lihatlah.."

"Liat apa?" Tangan Sasuke pun mulai mengarahkan mataku tepat ke sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Saat aku mulai menatap mata ke depan, ada sebuah cahaya orange yang mulai menyelimutiku. Sangat indah, hingga membuatku mulai tergoda. Matahari terbenam memang indah, cahayanya yang orange itu juga indah di mataku. Hingga aku tak menyadari aku mulai tersenyum olehnya.

"Ternyata kau memang lebih baik tersenyum dari pada sering cemberut." ucapnya, membuat sebuah perubahan kecil di dadaku.

Setelah melihat pemandangan itu, Sasuke kembali menggandeng tanganku dan dia mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah. Setelah itu, dia pun pergi ke kantor polisi dan mengembalikan sepeda yang dicurinya itu.

Ibu mengkhawatirkanku, dia pikir terjadi apa-apa padaku. Dan aku pun berhasil menenangkan hati ibu dan akhirnya aku kembali masuk ke kamar.

Terlihat foto Sai yang tersenyum dan memelukku. Aku mulai lemas, aku terduduk di balik pintu kamarku. Air mata mulai mengalir… Aku menangis.

"Maaf, maaf.. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Maafkan aku Sai, maaf, maaf.. Maafkan aku. Hanya kamu yang aku cintai…" Sudah beribu kata maaf aku ucapkan, semoga kau mau memaafkanku. Hanya dirimu yang benar-benar aku cintai, aku tidak mau kalau bukan kamu. Aku janji, aku janji, hanya kamu yang selalu di hatiku.

-oooOOOooo-

**Normal POV**

Tatapan aneh mulai mengisi kelas, semua orang menatap mereka penuh kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Sasuke dengan ringan mengobrol dengan Naruto. Padahal baru kemarin dia bilang Naruto itu tidak menarik di matanya.

"Sasuke? Kau jadian dengan Naruto?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Hnn~!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Naruto-chan! Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke itu?" tanya Sakura kaget pula.

"Ahaha.. Tidak, kok. Lagipula aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sai. Mungkin seumur hidup aku tidak akan pacaran lagi." ucap Naruto membuat Sakura mulai terdiam.

"Baru pertama kali ini kau ditolak cewek, Sasuke." kata Kiba setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto barusan. Sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

-oooOOOooo-

* * *

-To be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama, Poem

Pairing : SasuxFemNaru

Rated : T

* * *

-oooOOOooo-

Bagaimana bisa dia muncul dalam sosok orang lain,

Sosok yang begitu ku inginkan, kurindukan

Kini aku mengerti

Bahwa mereka tak sama

Aroma yang benar-benar berbeda

Seperti buah orange yang asam dan manis

Hatiku kini mulai terkoyak akan perhatiannya

Dalam sosok dinginnya

Terbungkus sebuah kehangatan yang kuinginkan

Namun kau bukanlah dia

Dia memang tak terganti

Namun,

kau bisa di sampingku sekarang..

Aku memang egois,

Aku memang serakah

Tak cukup hanya satu,

Tapi kau mengerti itu..

Karena kau yang bisa mengerti diriku…

-oooOOOooo-

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Sore itu aku berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumah. Aku tak sengaja melihat sebuah kecelakaan di depan mataku. Darah yang mengalir itu membuatku kembali teringat akan kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu, hingga membuat jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Aku kaget terutama shock. Aku pun berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat itu. Secepat mungkin!

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pun langsung bergegas berlari ke kamar. Ibu yang menegurku hanya aku abaikan. Pikiran seraya melayang, ingin sekali aku mengundurkan waktu ini agar kecelakaan itu tak terjadi. Seandainya waktu itu aku tak menerima helm yang ia berikan padaku, dan seandainya waktu itu aku tak asik dengan duniaku. Betapa aku ingin mengundur waktu ini. Seandainya kesempatan itu ada, akan aku perbaiki segalanya. Namun itu mustahil bagiku. Aku bukanlah Tuhan. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang hanya bisa menangisi apa yang terjadi.

-oooOOOooo-

Keesokan harinya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini dan ibu pun memperbolehkanku untuk membolos hari ini. Aku hanya duduk termenung di kamar, memandangi tirai jendela yang memang sengaja aku tutup rapat hingga tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku. Lampu kamar sengaja tidak aku nyalakan dan kubiarkan gelap gulita seperti ini. Karena dengan begini aku bisa merasakan ketenangan yang amat sangat membuatku terluka. Sai, masihkah kau melihatku? Aku benar-benar takut berada di sini sendirian. Apakah boleh aku menyusulmu?

Air mata kembali mengalir saat diriku mengingat kejadian itu. Kepala terasa kosong, pikiranpun mulai melayang. Hingga sebuah silet ada berada di genggaman tangan kananku. Aku ingin menyusulmu ke sana, bisakah kita bertemu kembali? Aku mulai mendekatkan silet itu tepat di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Namun sebelum aku menggoreskan silet itu ke tanganku, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Mataku terbelalak. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" bentaknya sambil menyahut silet yang berada di tanganku dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Aku begitu kaget hingga sekejab aku lupa caranya bernafas. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke? "Apa-apaan kau? Memangnya dengan bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan masalah, ha?" timpalnya.

Air mataku pun kembali mengalir deras. Pikiranku kosong, jerit tangis mulai menghiasi kamarku. Kulihat ibu hanya berdiri di balik kamarku lalu kembali pergi meninggalkanku bersama Sasuke.

"Huuuaaa… Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Jangan campuri urusanku!" teriakku dengan tangisan yang mulai menjadi-jadi. Namun Sasuke malah mengulurkan bantuan padaku. Aku mulai tersentak, dadaku kembali bergetar.

"Tumpahkanlah semuanya padaku. Semua tangisan, luka maupun deritamu selama ini. Walau aku tidak bisa menghibur, aku berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu." Aku mulai terbelalak saat Sasuke mulai memeluk tubuhku, hatiku kembali ternoda. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dengan mudah dia merenggut hatiku? Sai? Bagaimana ini? Tolonglah aku! Aku tidak mau menghianatimu.

"Cukup sudah aku meyukai seseorang, aku tidak mau lagi kematian datang untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau percaya, aku ini laki-laki yang kuat. Dihantam dengan apapun aku akan terus hidup. Maka dari itu beradalah di sampingku."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku…, tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melupakannya, kapan saja kau bisa mengingatnya. Setiap detik maupun menit. Karena aku… Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Hatiku mulai bergetar, aku bersumpah tidak akan menyukai siapapun lagi. Hanya Sai seorang untukku. Mungkinkah harus aku langgar janjiku itu untuknya.

-S-e-t-e-l-a-h- -i-t-u-

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" tanyaku masih terkejut melihatnya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhku masuk ke kamarmu."

"Ibu?" gumamku.

"Hei, siapa nama orang itu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Sai." jawabku singkat.

"Hnn…"

-oooOOOooo-

**Normal POV**

"Hei, kalian dengar kalau Sasuke dan Naruto beneran pacaran?" gosip Neji mulai menyebar. Dengan biasanya dia masih innocent menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Beneran tuh?" timpal Kiba kaget.

"Kemarin aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari rumah Naruto." kata Gaara.

"Memang sudah kelihatankan." sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Wah, fans Sasuke bisa ngamuk tuh." sahut Chouji dengan asik memakan cemilannya.

-oooOooo-

Entah kenapa gosip mulai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah dan hendak masuk ke dalam kelaspun mulai dikerubungi banyak orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Kebanyakkan dari mereka adalah fans-fans Sasuke dari kelas 2 maupun kelas 3.

"Benarkah kau pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya salah satu fans Sasuke, seorang kakak kelasnya. Naruto hanya diam dan mulai bingung saat banyak sekali orang yang mengerubunginya di depan kelas. "Hei, jawab aku! Jangan diam saja!" Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura pun datang dan mencoba melindungi Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei kalian! Jangan mentang-mentang kakak kelas lalu kalian mengintimidasi adik kelas, ya?"

"Siapa juga yang mengintimidasinya! Kami hanya meminta kepastian darinya, apa benar dia pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya kakak kelas itu kembali.

"Naruto itu tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke! Itu semua hanya gosip!" gertak Sakura mencoba menolong Naruto. Walau di balik ucapannya itu ada maksud lain.

"Sakura…" gumam Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke bilang dong dari tadi! Buang-buang waktu saja. Ayo pergi." ajak kakak kelas itu pergi meninggalkan kelas Naruto.

Setelah sekumpulan fans Sasuke pergi, Naruto dan Sakura melihat dari balik lorong, Sasuke berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kata Neji kau sedang diintimidasi oleh kakak kelas?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu, aku sudah bilang pada para fansmu kalau kalian ini tidak pacaran." potong Sakura.

"Beneran kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke kembali tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura.

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu."

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan fansmu?"

"Hnn~!"

"Dasar, suatu saat nanti kau pasti mendapat karmanya." kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Sakura yang melihat itupun hanya mencoba menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

-oooOOOooo-

Sepulang sekolah Naruto berniat ingin mampir ke makam Sai. Di perjalanan dia membeli bunga untuk Sai. Dan sesampainya di pemakaman, Naruto menaruh bunga itu tepat di depan batu nisan Sai. Lalu dia mencoba berdoa untuknya. Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa dalam hati. Namun di sela-sela ia berdoa, ia mulai menitikkan air matanya kembali. Sudah beribu kata maaf ia ucapkan padanya. Berharap Sai akan memaafkannya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto hanya duduk di samping makam Sai. Dia hanya menangis di sana, tanpa ada yang ia lakukan.

Sudah berjam-jam dia menangis di samping makam Sai. Akhirnya hari mulai menjelang malam dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun saat ia keluar dari pemakaman, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu arah di sebelah kanannya. Sebuah sosok yang tak asing lagi buatnya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

"Kau lama sekali, aku capek menunggumu." katanya.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Hnn~" gumamnya tanpa ada jawaban.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penguntit?" tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan jalannya dan dibarengi dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Sejak sekarang."

Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto, Sasuke pun menunggu Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan saat Naruto membuka gerbang rumahnya lalu menutupnya, ia pun membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku hari ini."

"Hnn~" Di saat mereke berdua terdiam satu sama lain, Sasuke pun mulai menyentuh pipi Naruto dan mencoba ingin menciumnya. Namun sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto, Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf. aku harus segera masuk. Oyasumi." ucap Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya melihat punggung Naruto hingga hilang di balik pintu. Dia mulai kesal pada dirinya yang mencoba mencium Naruto itu.

"Hah~ Sial!" kesal Sasuke sambil menendang sebuah batu hingga terlempar jauh di sana.

Naruto yang masih di balik pintu itu hanya bisa terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke yang ia halangi. Naruto menutup mulutnya berusaha menutupi suara tangisannya. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan sebuah mailbox masuk ke dalam teleponnya.

'_Naruto-chan, ini aku. Aku akan berkunjung ke Jepang. Soalnya di Amerika sedang liburan musim panas. Hari minggu aku akan ke sana. Jadi tolong jemput aku jam 4 sore, ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ja~ See you tomorrow.'_

Naruto kembali tersentak mendengarkan mailbox yang masuk itu. Dia benar-benar kaget bukan kepalang, rasanya hatinya benar-benar tak siap untuk hal ini.

'Kenapa Sei pulang ke Jepang? Kenapa adik sekaligus saudara kembar Sai harus datang besok?' pikir Naruto sedih dan senang mendengar isi mailbox itu. Naruto sedih kalau harus bertemu dengan Sei, saudara kembar Sai. Karena Sei adalah mantannya sebelum berpacaran dengan Sai. Dan Naruto senang karena dia bisa kembali melihat wajah Sai di wajah Sei, karena mereka adalah saudara kembar.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Minna~ Arigatou Gozaimasu atas reviewnya.

Saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu, tapi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview fanfic Shieru ini.

Sekali lagi Hontou ni Arigataou Gozaimasu.. n_n

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : SasuxFemNaruxSei

Rated : T

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dimana saudara kembar Sai akan datang dari Amerika. Naruto mulai berbenah diri, karena hari ini dia akan menjemput Sei di bandara. Dia pun meminta ijin kepada Ibunya untuk menjemput Sei yang berkunjung ke Jepang. Kushina Ibu Naruto tahu bahwa Sei adalah saudara kembar Sai dan dia pun memperbolehkannya pergi.

Tepat jam 4 sore, Naruto sudah berada di bandara. Dia menunggu Sei sambil duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu di bandara. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan sebuah nomer tidak dikenal mulai memanggilnya. Diangkatnya telpon itu dan dipikirnya telepon itu dari Sei, tapi ternyata salah melainkan adalah telpon dari Sasuke.

"Halo.." sahut Naruto di telpon.

"Hei, ini aku Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ah, anu.. Hari ini.." namun sebelum Naruto melanjutkan bicaranya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Naru-chan!" panggil seseorang yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Sei. Sei pun bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan suara itu mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Anu, Sasuke.. Hari ini aku tidak bisa. Nanti aku telpon kembali." Lalu Naruto menutup telponnya. Sasuke yang bingung mulai penasaran oleh suara yang memanggil Naruto tadi.

"Naru-chan~" sahut Sei sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"Sei?" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan penampilan Sei yang berubah total. Rambut yang dicat pirang dan dengan tindik yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Hisashiburi Naru-chan! I miss you so much! Sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sei.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto agak lesu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sei kembali melihat Naruto yang sedikit lesu itu.

"Hmm~ Aku tidak apa-apa." gumamnya singkat.

"Naru-chan, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu setelah kematian kakak. Aku juga sangat sedih, aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa datang saat kakak dimakamkan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana masalah keluarga kami." Sei mulai menitikkan air matanya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang kita cintai meninggalkan kita terlebih lagi mereka mempunyai ikatan darah yang amat sangat kuat. Memang Ayah dan Ibu Sei bercerai semenjak mereka berumur 15 tahun, Sei yang dulunya polos itu ikut dengan Ibunya ke Amerika dan Sai ikut dengan Ayahnya. Namun Ayah mereka sudah lama meninggal saat Sai berumur 16 tahun, karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Saat kematian Ayah Sai, Ibu maupun Sei juga tak ikut dalam pemakamannya. Mereka tak datang ke Jepang walau hanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebenarnya Sei ingin datang dan ikut dalam pemakaman itu, namun apa daya Ibu Sei yang kolot dan tidak membiarkan Sei pulang ke Jepang. Dan saat kematian Sai pun, Ibunya tak mau pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk melihat jasadnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ingin rasanya Naruto menanyakannya pada Sei, kenapa dia dan Ibunya tidak datang ke pemakaman Sai?

"Sei, kenapa kau tidak datang saat pemakaman Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin datang saat kakak dimakamkan. Hanya saja semenjak kematian Ayah, Ibu mulai sakit-sakitan. Dan saat mendapat kabar dari nenek tentang kematian kakak, ibu kembali shock dan mulai koma. Aku pulang ke Jepang pun ini adalah permintaan dari Ibu untuk menjenguk makam kakak. Aku menemukan sebuah surat di kamar Ibu, surat wasiat yang menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku ingin ke sana Naru, aku ingin melihat makam kakak." ucap Sei menangis.

"Sei.." Naruto memeluk Sei. Dia begitu tahu dan paling mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sei saat kakaknya meninggal dan dia tidak bisa menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana."

Lalu Naruto mengajak Sei ke tempat dimana Sai beristirahat untuk selamanya. Sesampainya di sana, Sei menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Sai karena tidak bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka berpisah sejak perceraian orangtuanya dan tidak pernah bertemu kembali saat Sei pergi ke Amerika bersama Ibunya. Naruto yang melihatnya pun mulai menitikkan air matanya kembali.

Hari semakin menjelang malam, Naruto pun mengantarkan Sei ke hotel yang sudah ia pesan sebelum Sei datang ke Jepang.

"Naru, besok kita jalan-jalan, ya? Aku ingin melihat perubahan di Jepang selama aku di Amerika."

"Hmm~ Aku pasti akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Naru, thanks untuk hari ini. Seandainya dulu aku tidak ke Amerika, aku pasti yang akan berada di sampingmu hari ini."

"Sei, aku tidak ingin megungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku mohon. Saat ini pikiranku hanya ada Sai."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu. Kau beristirahatlah yang cukup."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Lalu Naruto berjalan pergi meniggalkan Sei di hotel. Dia pun langsung naik taksi dan pulang ke rumahnya. Dan setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, dia dikagetkan dengan sesosok orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnnya. Dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto."

"Kau menungguku?"

"Hnn."

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang mulai menggigil kedinginan, lalu Naruto pun mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ibu pasti sudah tidur, aku akan buatkan coklat hangat untukmu." Sasuke pun duduk di sebuah kursi di sebuah ruangan sambil menyalakan alat penghangat ruangan. "Ini." ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan coklat hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"Ada apa kau malam-malam begini menungguku? Udara hari inikan dingin sekali, kenapa kau tak pulang saja setelah tahu aku tidak ada di rumah?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu." katanya membuat semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau pulang malam sekali?"

"Hari ini temanku datang dari Amerika, namanya Sei. Dia adalah saudara kembar Sai." ucapnya lirih.

"Saudara kembar?"

"Hmm~" gumamnya sambil menyeruput minuman coklatnya.

Lalu mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun melontarkan ajakkannya kepada Naruto untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hei, ikutlah denganku." ajak Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Kemana? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hnn." gumamnya singkat lalu menarik tangan Naruto. "Naiklah." suruhnya membonceng di sepedanya. Naruto pun pasrah mengikuti suruhan Sasuke yang mengajaknya entah kemana. Tiba-tiba Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke megajaknya kembali ke bukit seperti dulu.

"Hei, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Lihatlah ke sana." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto pun mengikuti arah yang Sasuke perlihatkan padanya, sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan di malam hari. Naruto begitu terbelalak melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. Lampu-lampu kota bagai bintang yang berkelap-kelip di sana, sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Naruto hanya termenung menatap kota, namun sepasang matanya tak luput dari pemandangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya.

Tiba-tiba sepeda Sasuke berhenti di sana dan Naruto pun cepat-cepat turun dari sepedanya. Di lalu berlari mendekat ke arah pemandangan kota itu, sungguh Naruto terkejut dengan pemandangan seindah ini. Kenapa baru sekarang dia tahu bahwa ada pemandangan yang begitu indah saat malam hari.

"Wah, indahnya." gumam Naruto dengan senyum yang mulai mengembang.

"Aku pikir kau akan senang jika melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Jadi aku sengaja mengajakmu ke sini." kata Sasuke dengan stoicnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku senang. Thanks."

"Hnn~"

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa hatinya mulai berdebar-debar saat bersama Sasuke malam ini. Dia hanya bingung bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa senangnya kepada Sasuke. Naruto sendiri hanya takut dengan perasaannya yang mulai jatuh cinta lagi. Di lain sisi dia tidak mau menghianati Sai, terlebih lagi dia sangat sulit untuk melupakannya. Namun Naruto sangat takut jika suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dan menganggap dirinya hanya sebagai penghibur semata. Apalagi kini Sei yang muncul di hadapannya, membuatnya harus teringat lagi masa lalu yang pernah mengusik hatinya.

"Selama ini aku selalu suka mencium aroma tubuh Sai, aroma tubuhnya seperti bau laut. Dan aku menyukainya. Dulu… sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Sai, aku adalah pacar Sei. Hahaha.. Aku serakah sekali, ya." jelas Naruto dengan sebuah tawa kecut di wajahnya. "Kami bertemu saat kelas 1 SMP. Kami pun menjadi teman baik dulu, aku lebih dekat dengan Sei daripada Sai. Kedekatanku dengannya membuatku menjadi mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya dan aku pun mulai mencintai Sei. Dan setelah aku mengetahui perasaan Sei padaku, akhirnya aku mulai berpacaran dengannya setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku duluan. Aku sangat mencintai Sei dan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalaku untuk menghianatinya. Namun keadaan menjadi berubah saat dia harus pergi ke Amerika, aku tak kuat ditinggal sedirian dan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Sei sendiri juga tak mau terus mengikat dan menyiksaku hingga akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Semenjak kepergian Sei, Sai pun selalu menghiburku saat Sei tak lagi ada di sisiku. Dia selalu berusaha membuatku tertawa, walau aku tahu dia menyimpan banyak sekali masalah. Dan semenjak itu aku dan Sai menjadi dekat, aku pun mulai mencintainya walau aku masih mencintai Sei. Namun Sai sendiri tahu itu, dia tahu kalau aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sei. Tapi seperjalanannya waktu membuatku mulai berubah, perasaanku menjadi utuh untuk mencintai Sai tanpa harus membaginya menjadi dua. Hingga kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Hubungan kami selalu berjalan lancar sampai suatu hari kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa Sai dariku."

Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Naruto. Dia hanya bisa bersimpati padanya setelah mendengar cerita Naruto barusan.

"Serakahpun juga tidak apa-apa." sungut Sasuke. Membuat Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. "Bisa dibilang aku juga serakah. Aku berniat ingin memilikimu sendirian, namun aku tahu aku belum bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku juga tak ingin hanya memiliki tubuhmu sebagai subyek yang harus selalu ada di dekatku, namun aku ingin hati maupun pikiranmu juga menjadi milikku." jelas Sasuke tanpa menoleh dari pemandangan kota. "Hah, kau tahu.. Semenjak aku mengenalmu, kau sudah membuat perubahan besar di hidupku. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, dengan sifatku yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah berubah jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku pun tidak menyesali itu." Sasuke dan Naruto kembali terdiam sejenak dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Sudah terlalu malam, udara juga semakin dingin. Sebaiknya kita kembali pulang." ajak Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Sasuke terhenti dan terkejut saat Naruto memeluknya.

"Maaf. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah berada di sampingku sampai saat ini. Bisakah aku seperti ini sebentar saja." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke. Mendengar itu pun Sasuke hanya bisa menyentuh tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya dengan erat agar udara dingin tak membuatnya kedinginan. Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke semakin erat, merasakan aroma yang mulai menusuk hidungnya. Sungguh aroma yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya minna.

Ohya, ada yang bilang kalau fanficku mirip kayak manga Sky.

Tapi jujur, aku tidak menjiplak dari manga yang disebut di atas. Aku sendiri tidak tahu manga itu dan siapa pengarangnya.

Asli, ide muncul dari kepalaku. Dan kesamaan cerita maupun tempat, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata.

Gomen, jika fanficku tidak berkenan di hati bila kalian anggap mirip dengan sebuah manga.

Jujur, kebanyakan orang pasti menulis dengan idenya sendiri. Namun kami tidak menyangka jika fanfic yang kami tulis akan mirip dengan cerita lainnya. Jadi, kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Thanks. Aku harap kalian masih mau membaca dan review di fanfic gajeku ini. n_n

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : SasuxFemNaruxSei

Rated : T

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Siang ini hujan lebat turun di Konoha. Entah kenapa pagi tadi aku lupa membawa payung ke sekolah. Aku pun berniat nekat pulang saat hujan deras seperti ini. Namun sesaat sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di sampingku dengan payung di atas kepalaku.

"Tidak baik kalau kau pulang tanpa menggunakan payung. Kau bisa sakit." kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm~ Tidak biasanya kau perhatian seperti ini. Kau tahu, cewek-cewek di belakangmu mulai geram melihatku." kataku sambil mulai tersenyum.

"Hnn." sungutnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke memayungiku sambil berjalan pulang. Saat kami berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tidak sengaja aku mendengar bisik-bisik para cewek mulai bergosib.

"_**Hei, lihat! Ada cowok bule di depan gerbang. Ngomong-ngomong dia sedang menunggu siapa ya? wah, ganteng sekali. Keren!"**_

Aku mulai menengok ke arah gerbang sekolah yang mulai dekat itu. Terlihat sebuah sosok yang kukenal yaitu Sei. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya tanpa ingat bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di dekatku. Aku melupakan bahwa kini hujan mulai membasahi rambutku.

"Sei! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Oh, Naru-chan." panggilnya sambil memayungiku. "Aku tadi ke rumahku, katanya kau belum pulang. Lalu ibumu menyuruhku mengantarkan payung untukmu karena tadi pagi kau lupa membawanya saat berangkat ke sekolah."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Yuk, pulang. Tapi sebelum itu kita mampir ke café seberang jalan, ya. Hujan-hujan begini memang paling enak minum coklat hangat." ajak Sei.

"Baiklah. Oya, Sei kenalkan. Dia Sasuke, temanku di kelas." kataku memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Sei.

"Oh, yo. Namaku Sei. Nice to meet you."

"Hnn."

"Yuk Naru-chan?" ajak Sei kembali.

"Ah, Sasuke kau ikut juga." ajakku.

"Naruto-chan!" panggil Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku.

"Sakura? Oya, kau mau ikut bersama kami ke café di seberang jalan sana?" ajakku.

"Heh, bolehkah? Wah, mau-mau." jawabnya senang.

Lalu kami pun akhirnya berjalan menuju café itu. Seperjalanannya kami ke sana, aku berjalan bersama Sei. Dia memayungiku, sedangkan di belakang terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama walau tak satu payung. Sepertinya Sakura menyukai Sasuke, dia berusaha keras mengajaknya mengobrol dengan santai. Tapi dengan sikap Sasuke itu, dia hanya ketus menanggapi obrolan Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Siang ini hujan mulai deras, aku melihat Naruto yang lupa membawa payung ke sekolah. Akhirnya aku pun berinisiatif akan mengantarkannya pulang. Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin dia sakit karena hujan gara-gara lupa membawa payung. Dia pun tersenyum padaku dan akhirnya aku mengantarkannya pulang. Namun aku terkejut saat melihatnya mulai berlari menjauh dariku dan mendekati seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Orang yang amat sangat berarti untuknya. Bagaimana ini? Hubungan kami saja belum dipastikan lancar dan belum ada kepastian darinya. Masak aku harus bersaing dengan laki-laki bule itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Oh, yo. Namaku Sei. Nice to meet you."

"Hnn."

Dan akhirnya Naruto memperkenalkan laki-laki itu padaku. Sei? Ternyata laki-laki ini yang bernama Sei, saudara kembar Sai. Lalu Naruto pun mengajakku mampir ke sebuah café untuk minum coklat hangat. Namun jumlah kami pun bertambah dengan kedatangan Sakura. Cewek berisik yang mulai menggangguku.

"Ne~Sasuke-kun, kau suka minum coklat?" tanya Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaannya saja sudah membuatku muak, hanya orang bodoh yang bertanya seperti itu. Kalau aku tidak suka, mana mungkin aku akan pergi untuk minum coklat! Ah, benar juga. Alasanku ikut pergi ke café itu untuk minum coklatpun bukan hanya sekedar ingin minum, namun aku tidak ingin Naruto berjalan berdua dengan laki-laki yang bernama Sei itu. "Hei, kelihatannya Naruto akrab sekali dengan laki-laki bule itu. Mereka sangat cocok. Hahaha.." timpal Sakura yang mulai membuatku kesal.

Memang terlihat Naruto lebih terbuka bersama Sei, dia lebih sering tertawa lepas jika bersamanya. Omongan mereka pun sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Apakah begitu sulit masuk diantara hubungan mereka?

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran itu. Mereka pun segera menaruh payung dan mulai duduk di kursi. Akhirnya Sasuke duduk di pojokkan dekat jendela yang transparan jika dilihat dari dalam dan di sebelahnya ada Naruto. Lalu di depan Sasuke ada Sakura di sana dan di sebelah Sakura ada Sei, tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto terlihat begitu cerewet jika bersama Sei, sedangkan Sakura dia mulai mengajak bicara Sasuke kembali walau Sasuke mulai acuh dengan pembicaraan yang mulai menyebalkan itu. Dia hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri sambil menatap ke arah keluar jendela. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mengacuhkannya, namun dia tak gentar mengajaknya ngobrol walau dia begitu terlihat bawel dan manja di depan Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, anda mau memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan itu kepada kami.

"Kami pesan 4 coklat hangat." timpal Sei memesan 4 cangkir coklat hangat.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Ne, Sakura… Kau teman sekelas Naru-chan?" tanya Sei dengan senyum yang begitu lembut dan menggoda.

"Tentu saja. Kami teman baik semenjak masuk SMA. Iyakan Naruto-chan?"

"Ah, iya."

Sepertinya pembicaraan Sei dan Sakura semakin menarik dan mulai panjang lebar. Naruto pun mulai canggung saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke hanya diam melamun seperti itu, sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Sei memang tidak cocok. Naruto berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Sasuke walau hanya di bawah meja. Namun hal itu membuat Sasuke kaget dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersipu malu sambil menatap Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba Sei pun memanggilnya.  
"Naru-chan…?" panggil Sei.

"Ah, iya."

"Karena hari ini hujan, bagaimana kalau besok saja kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku janji akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

"Wah, kalian mau jalan-jalan? Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku punya referensi tempat yang paling bagus, lho." sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, iya." jawab Naruto sedikit heran.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau besok Sasuke juga ikut?" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa dengan ajakkan Sakura itu, padahal ini adalah acara Naruto dan Sei. Tapi dilain sisi Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto berjalan berdua bersama laki-laki lain.

"Kau ikut saja." ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hnn.." gumam Sasuke mengiyakan ajakkan Naruto.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." pamit Sakura. Lalu dia pergi sendirian ke toilet.

Setelah Sakura kembali dari toilet, dia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Naruto saling bergandengan tangan di bawah meja. Kini hatinya semakin kesal dibuatnya, padahal dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Tapi kenapa harus Naruto yang dicintai oleh laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai. Lalu pesanan mereka pun datang, coklat hangat yang dipesan barusan. Saat pelayan itu akan menaruh coklat hangat itu ke tempat Naruto, Sakura dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan pelayan itu hingga coklat hangat itu menumpahi baju Naruto.

"Aah!" Naruto kaget saat coklat hangat itu mulai mengotori seragamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru?" tanya Sei.

"Ini, bersihkan dengan ini." Sasuke memberikan tisu untuk Naruto.

"Maaf-maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja. Maaf." ucap pelayan itu penuh rasa bersalah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Cuma kecelakaan." kata Naruto sambil membersihkan bajunya dengan tisu.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apakan? Aduh, kau ini! Kalau melayani yang benar sedikit, dong!" bentak Sakura pada pelayan itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan saya."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tolong ambilkan coklat hangat satu lagi saja." suruh Naruto.

"Baik. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Bajumu kotor, pakailah jaketku." kata Sei sambil memberikan jaket yang ia pakai untuk Naruto.

"Terima kasih." jawab Naruto.

Dilain sisi Sasuke sedikit cemburu melihatnya, sedangkan Sakura dia mulai kesal melihat Naruto yang selalu diperhatikan oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai. Beberapa menit kemudian, coklat hangat Naruto pun datang.

-S-e-t-e-l-a-h- -i-t-u-

Hujanpun mulai reda, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Karena arah rumah Sasuke dan Sakura searah, akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya Naruto-chan." sahut Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Naruto pun melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua dan lalu pulang bersama Sei.

-oooOOOooo-

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa aku harus pulang bersama cewek bawel ini? Seharusnya aku yang bersama Naruto saat ini, tapi kenapa aku malah bersama nenek sihir ini? Menyebalkan sekali! Tapi, kepalaku masih serasa melayang saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku tadi. Dan aku masih tak rela dia harus bersama laki-laki lain, walaupun dia saudara kembar Sai sekalipun. Aku ingin melihatnya, aku masih ingin bertemu dan memandang wajahnya. Bagaimana ini? Dadaku benar-benar sakit.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, aku bahagia sekali bisa berjalan berdua bersama denganmu." cerocos Sakura. Namun aku tidak menghiraukan ocehan Sakura padaku dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto. Tapi seperjalananku ke rumah Naruto, aku melihat hal yang tak semestinya aku lihat. Kejadian yang benar-benar membuatku kesal dan emosi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Diperjalanan pulang. Sei mulai bertanya tentang Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu." sahut Sei memulai pembicaraan. "Kulihat kalian dekat sekali dan lagi sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Kami hanya berteman baik. Tidak lebih dari itu." ucap Naruto. "Sei, kaulah orang yang paling mengerti keadaanku saat ini. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Sai dari diriku, dan mungkin tidak untuk selamanya."

"Kau yakin hanya Sai yang akan ada di dalam hatimu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sei?" tanya Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Sei.

"Naruto, kita ini masih 17 tahun. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendampingi hidupmu. Kau tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada satu jiwa yang sudah tiada. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kakak meninggalkan kita."

"Sei, aku.."

"Hei, Naruto. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintai kakakku dan seberapa besar kesedihan yang kau alami saat kematian kakak. Tapi bisakah kau melupakan kakakku untuk kebaikanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Kenangan pahitpun mulai muncul kembali saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bagaimana bisa semudah itu Naruto harus melupakan Sai. Sai adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya, dan orang yang paling ia cintai. Mengapa Sei malah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kakaknya sendiri? Air mata mulai mengalir kembali saat kenangan pahit itu terkuak lagi. Dadanya begitu sakit saat harus mengingat kejadian itu.

"Naruto, aku hanya…" Melihat Naruto yang mulai mengalirkan air matanya, Sei pun merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali mengobati rasa pedih yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang menyuruhku melupakan Sai? Kenapa? Hiik~" bentak Naruto sambil menangis, namun kedua tangannya mulai mengusap-usap kedua matanya. "Hiik~ Padahal Sai adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku mencintainya! Huuaaaa~"

"Naruto…" panggilnya lalu memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. "Maaf-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf." timpal Sei.

Dan Naruto pun mulai menangis di pelukkan Sei. Namun tanpa sengaja, ternyata Sasuke melihat kejadian itu. Dia mulai salah paham melihat Naruto berpelukkan dengan Sei. Niatnya Sasuke ingin ke rumah Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di jalan. Tapi tanpa sengaja Sasuke malah melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus emosi dan kesal. Ia begitu kesal melihat Naruto berada di pelukkan laki-laki lain.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Thanks minna buat reviewnya sampai saat ini..

Dan juga aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian masih menunggu fanficku ini.

Sekali lagi Hontou ni Arigatou!

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. n_n


End file.
